


A good boy for me

by ValeReads



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Comfort, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Smut, Top Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeReads/pseuds/ValeReads
Summary: Bokuto has a rough day, Akaashi comforts him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 164
Collections: NSFW BokuAka Week 2020





	A good boy for me

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaa my first Bokuaka story, I hope you like it!!!  
> Day 5 of the NSFW Bokuaka Week: Praise kink
> 
> Also, I worked together with  
> [Jo!!](https://twitter.com/tiny_marsmallow)  
> So, please check out her Bokuaka drawing about this fic🔥  
> Enjoy!!

"Koutarou?"

  
  


Akaashi pauses his relaxing playlist and takes one of his earphones off. 

  
  


"Koutarou?" He calls again, but he hears no answer. 

He could swear he heard someone at the door. Oh no, he is already hearing things that are not there, he had been sitting here editing on his desk way too many hours. Although it's past seven, his fiancé should already be at home.

  
  


Akaashi takes off his other earphone along with his reading glasses and closes his laptop gently, choosing to finish the rest of his work tomorrow. Dinner is most important now, Koutarou will be home soon and he will be happy to get here to a delicious meal after his long practice.

  
  


"Damn, my neck is killing me." He says to himself as he walks to the kitchen.

  
  


He is not the best at cooking between the two, probably the only thing he can cook perfectly is the rice and the rice cooker does all the job, but Koutarou always says that he loves the food he makes even when he forgets to add salt. The good news is that he is actually improving his culinary skills by reading cookbooks, he just needs to finally put everything he read into practice.

  
  


A strange sound coming from the living room wakes him up from his thoughts, he takes a couple of steps out of the kitchen turning on the living room light. His soul almost leaves his body with the jump he makes when he sees someone seated on the living room couch. 

  
  


"Fuck!" He exclaims, dropping the saucepan in the process. 

  
  


Koutarou lifts his head to see him and gently waves his hand at him.

  
  


“Koutarou, you startled me! I didn't hear you come in.”

  
  


“Oh, sorry Akaashi. I just got here a couple of minutes ago.”

  
  


“Is everything all right?” He asks immediately. He always hears him come home, how could he not? Koutarou always comes back home practically yelling his arrival and as soon he welcomes him in a normal volume, his fiancé comes to kiss him to then start talking about their days. 

  
  


“Yes, I didn't mean to scare you, how was your day?” He gets up from the couch and walks towards him, avoiding any kind of eye contact.

  
  


He picks up the saucepan from the floor before Koutarou does it. “You don’t sound okay, did something happen at the practice?”

  
  


They lock their eyes for a short second before Koutarou quickly looks away as he bites his bottom lip. Something definitely happened. "It's okay," he tells him, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. "Everything is okay." 

  
  


"Is not, Akaashi. I sucked so much at practice today, all week. At everything I do, I can't do anything right." 

  
  


"Don't say that, love." Akaashi hugs him tighter, caressing his back softly. "You are the best player I have ever known, we all have bad days and I bet tomorrow is going to be better, I can toss for you if you like, like old times. Would you like that?"

  
  


Koutarou stays quiet for a couple of minutes and slowly, lifts both of his arms to hug him back. "But you have to work, I- I don't want to cause you troubles."

  
  


"When have you ever done that? Hmm? I love spending time with you. We can practice right now if you like." 

  
  


He feels him shake his head on his shoulder. "What about tomorrow? We can practice all day and then watch that movie I have been wanting to see."

  
  


"Okay," he answers softly. "I just want to go to bed right now."

  
  


He follows him to their bedroom still worried about his fiancé. Koutarou slowly takes off his clothes, with his mind clearly somewhere else. 

  
  


Akaashi walks closer to sit on the edge of the bed next to him. He takes his hand, caressing his knuckles softly with his fingers. "You are so perfect, Koutarou. At volleyball, at cooking, at remembering the best movie lines, at everything."

  
  


Koutarou intertwines his fingers together. "You really think so?"

  
  


"Of course! You are the most perfect fiance. Everything you touch turns out to be amazing, you are the funniest person I have met and the most beautiful too-"

  
  


"Well, that's just a big lie. You are the most beautiful human, 'Kaashi."

  
  


He blushes but he doesn't argue it with him, knowing that he can't win on the subject. "Well, but I was talking about you. You are incredibly handsome, Koutarou." He traces his fingers of his free hand through Koutarou's cheek. "So beautiful," he says before joining their lips together in a kiss.

  
  


The sweet kiss quickly increases its intensity. Koutarou brings him closer until he is practically sitting in his lap, Akaashi runs his fingers through his naked chest making Koutarou moan softly into the kiss. 

  
  


"So, so perfect," he tells him before kissing his jaw, sucking strong enough to mark him.

  
  


"K-Keiji." 

  
  


"Yes?"

  
  


"Pleaaase."

  
  


He chuckles. Oh, his lovely fiance always so eager. “Look at me, love.” Koutarou immediately does, excitement filling his round golden eyes. "Please, what? What do you need?" 

  
  


Koutarou’s eyes darted from side to side, clearly thinking hard about it. "You," he answers, burying his head on his chest.

  
  


"Gladly." He says, carding his fingers through his hair going down to his neck and back. He kisses, sucks, and licks his neck enjoying the sweet taste of his lover. "How?"

  
  


He hears a muffled sound coming from his lips. Maybe a whimper or a moan, only leaving him with the desire to listen to more of those delicious sounds. "All of you, I need all of you." 

  
  


Akaashi returns his lips to Koutarou's face, to kiss him hungrily. His fiance answering with the same intensity if not more, rolling his hips looking for more fiction. He was already pretty excited, he could feel him under him. Akaashi takes out his own shirt to let Koutarou kiss his chest since he is fascinated with that part of his body. It doesn't take long before he can feel his mouth on his nipple, his tongue playing with it.

  
  


"Hmm," he tilts his head back and soon he finds himself with the same level of excitement as Koutarou. He groans when he feels his tongue on his other nipple giving him the same amount of attention.

  
  


“You are being so good for me, aah so, so good." He takes his head between his hands just in time to see his flushed face.

  
  


Koutarou clearly has a praise kink and he is more than happy to indulge in it by telling him how good he is at every chance he gets, enjoying every single one of his reactions. He gives him a peck on the lips before pushing him into the bed. He crawls forward to take the lube and a condom from the nightstand to quickly crawl back to his awaiting lover.

  
  


He kisses his abs giving him short licks, slowly going down and ignoring the more than obvious bulge on his boxer. He delicately takes it off licking his lips with the amazing view in front of him, Koutarou's member is just insanely big. He already can feel his jaw hurting and his ass relieved.

  
  


"Look at you, so beautiful, my Koutarou." He leans forward to place a kiss on Koutarou's thigh and he smiles when Koutarou shivers. "You are being oddly quiet tonight, is this alright?" 

  
  


"Yes," he answers fast enough to make a short laugh come out from his lips. 

  
  


He runs his hand along Koutarou’s leg, spreading it a little from the other. He kisses the tip of his fully hard cock and relaxes his throat muscles to take his length, what he can take at least. 

  
  


Koutarou gasps in surprise, enjoying the feeling of his fiance's mouth around his dick. He fists his hand in Akaashi's hair, moaning as he takes more of his cock into his mouth. "F-Fuck."

  
  


Akaashi has always been a multitasker and Koutarou shouldn't be surprised by now, but he stills loudly moans when he feels Akaashi's lubed finger circling his hole. 

  
  


Akaashi starts breathing through his nose, sucking more of his cock and swallowing over and over again and working his tongue against the underside of Koutarou's fat cock. 

  
  


His fiance starts rocking his hips eagerly when he feels the second finger enter him. Akaashi put his hand against his thigh to try to hold him in his place. 

  
  


He looks up to see Koutarou's face completely flushed and mouth open as small pants come out him. He pulls back almost entirely off of his dick, taking a moment to breathe and relax his jaw, he takes advantage of working his fingers faster inside of Koutarou's hole, curling them to find his prostate. He moves forward to take more of his length in his mouth and the hand in his hair tightens immediately. 

  
  


"Ah! Keiji, Keiji please." Koutarou moans, his thighs begin to tremble and his hips rock forward on their own accord. 

  
  


He adds another finger and scissors them as he moans around Koutarou's cock, trying to take more of his cock to pleasure him. He knows he found his sweet spot when Koutarou moans uncontrollably. 

  
  


Akaashi was almost prepared for the sudden violent thrust into his mouth, he almost gags but he is able to take it. Koutarou quickly pulls out and he sucks for the last time tasting the salty pre-come on his lips before crashing their lips together.

  
  


“You are perfect,” he says in a low voice, his throat damaged a little due to the blow job he just gave. 

  
  


"Kaaaashi please," he says, thrusting his hips into the air. 

  
  


He just smiles at him, watching the complete beautiful mess he is. Koutarou's face is flushed and his eyes are a mix of pure love and arousal, patiently waiting for anything he is willing to give him.

  
  


Quickly, he takes the rest of his clothes not wanting to make Koutarou wait too much. Well, he doesn't have the willpower to wait another single minute either, his dick is painfully waiting to be touched. He puts the condom on and pours a fair amount of lube in all his length, moaning as he strokes it.

  
  


"K-Keiji, Keiji!"

  
  


"Hmm, Koutarou you are being so patient, so good for me. You are such a good boy."

  
  


"Yes, please! I have been good, please."

  
  


"Koutarou, so perfect,” he murmurs, clearly enjoying how he blushes at the praise as he alines his cock at his entrance. 

  
  


He would usually go slow, but he has been in Koutarou's position way too many times to know that desperate feeling of wanting to be filled. Slowly, he bottoms out completely, pausing when he is completely inside Koutarou waiting for any sign of discomfort but he only receives encouragement from Koutarou's lips.

  
  


Akaashi pulls out almost completely to then roughly thrusting back into the warm inside of his fiance, releasing a throaty moan as he does it. "You look so pretty like this, Koutarou. A-Ah under me, so pretty."

  
  


"Yes! Akaaaashi, yes." Koutarou moans loudly, digging his nails into his back as he starts pounding faster into him, saving every sound that Koutarou makes, loving as he squirms under him.

  
  


“Ah! F-Fuck, such a good boy,” he moans. The praise fuels Koutarou and soon he starts bouncing along with each thrust, making his cock go deeper inside him.

  
  


"Only this good for you 'Kaashi." Akaashi grabs strongly at his hips as he keeps thrusting harder into him searching for his prostate. 

  
  


The inside of his lover feels so amazing, he could never have enough of this feeling of his tight entrance welcomes him trying to milk him dry. Koutarou tries to push him into him with both of his legs, his back arching a little completely getting lost in his own pleasure.

  
  


"THERE! Fucking there!" He almost screams, his body shaking as Akaashi angles his cock to hit his prostate every time, watching in awe as Koutarou’s face twists in pleasure. 

  
  


"God, you feel so good, Koutarou. Nngh- always so good for me." He could tell by the way Koutarou was clenching around him, that he was definitely close. His own moans suddenly increase as he chases his orgasm.

  
  


"P-please...please-" Koutarou's voice breaks, his knees almost buckling as he hits deep into his ass over and over.

  
  


He pumps Koutarou's neglected cock as he keeps thrusting and it doesn't take long before he feels his hand covered in his come. Koutarou's face melts into a pleased expression, whimpering with each thrust, probably due to the overstimulation.

  
  


All of his muscles tenses as his orgasm approaches, his vision getting foggy for a second, trying to focus on Koutarou's face as he releases into him. He feels Koutarou's lips on his face, softly kissing every spot. 

  
  


“You did so well, my love. You made me feel so good.” He exhales shakily as he messily tries to kiss him on the lips. Akaashi slowly pulls out, his legs feel like jelly but he still stands up to go to the bathroom and bring a wet cloth to clean the come on Koutarou's stomach.

  
  


"Keiji," he says softly, stretching out his right arm to bring him closer. 

  
  


He practically falls into the bed, moving closer to his warm body. "You were so amazing, Koutarou. You were so good for me. I love you so, so much." He says, cuddling next to him.

  
  


He takes some hair out of Koutarou's sweaty forehead and he wraps his arms around him. "I love you more, Keiji. Thank you." 

  
  


Another argument he can't win, he has already been there and honestly, he doesn't feel like competing for who loves the other more. "You want me to cook something for you? I was about to do so before you came home and we could eat in the bed, would you like that?" 

  
  


They are face to face but Koutarou lowers his head to hide his face on his chest, avoiding him to look at him in the eyes. "Umm we could order take out? I mean, you must be really tired."

  
  


"Oh, well that's fine too. Are you feeling better now?" Koutarou nods into his chest. "I'm glad."

  
  


"I always feel better when I'm with you, Keiji."

  
  


"Me too." He says as he caresses every part of the warm skin he can touch. Hoping that he can transmit all his love and care to him as the same way Koutarou does every day. 

  
  


The bright smile that Koutarou gives him is telling Akaashi that it's working.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to check out the amazing drawing of this fic [HERE](https://twitter.com/tiny_marsmallow)  
> It's so so good!!!  
> [My Twitter!!](https://twitter.com/ReadsVale) Kudos and comments are my fuel❤❤
> 
> (I hope you like this fic + the drawing because I’m working with this amazing artist to bring you more nsfw content about our fav HQ characters for the second week of December!!!)


End file.
